


❄

by hxxxfp



Category: Stucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17596022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxxxfp/pseuds/hxxxfp





	❄

冬转过头，史蒂夫一如既往清澈的眼睛里倒映着他，他看见自己那双被杀戮浸红的双眼，仍遗留着疯狂的残骸。  
他捂住眼睛，缓缓地，指腹盖在柔软的眼皮上，感到眼里一阵酸涩。  
于是他听见史蒂夫，呼唤他的名字。

那是一个冬天。  
和他一样冷的冬天——史蒂夫是这么说的，以他熟悉的眼和嘴角的微笑，恍似永远折射阳光的笑，却始终刺痛他的心。  
他不知道如何面对他，过去，现在，或未来的他，和他自己，冬都一同惧怕。  
讽刺的是，他仍旧渴望他。  
就如他对他，他对他。

“真的，很冷...”  
“冷的话靠近我一点？”  
史蒂夫拉紧他本来也单薄的制服，只是更靠近冬，将搭在他肩膀上的手攥紧，呼出的热气在一片茫茫白雪中消失无迹，正如已经在白雪中迷失了路途的两人。

腰腹上的创口似乎已经被冰雪麻痹了，疼痛暂且离他而去，意识似乎也比平时更迷离。冬一时不知该做什么，下意识只是更加搂紧身旁的人，两人恍若冰雪里已然要冻住的两塑冰雕，紧紧相依，恍然一体。

冬不知道他是否要死在这里了，或许幸运地得到了一个垫背的，幸运地是他此生的挚爱，快乐，孤独，又不舍，情绪如同寒风浸染他的骨髓，深切像是一把利刃，切开他隐忍的往事。  
于是他狠狠拽了一把边上的人，史蒂夫显然没稳住这一下，随着他一起跌落在坚硬的冰面上。冬带着他一翻身，两人压在柔软雪地里，失去了所有的热度。

“我们会死在这里的。”  
“不，不会的，我一定会带你出去的——”  
“不，不。”  
冬打断他，彼此的眼睛仿佛已经交换了一切。  
咫尺之间。  
冬轻声地，凑近史蒂夫的耳边。  
“要殉情吗？”

半夜又觉得有点冷，冬在被子里扭了半天，终于摸索着去开台灯，却摸索到旁边一个巨型暖手袋，于是干脆台灯也不开了，又往他旁边挤了挤，对方一翻身抱紧了他，跟个炉子也没差了。  
“睡得好吗？”  
史蒂夫的声音带点没睡醒的鼻音，冬很喜欢，于是他凑上去亲他，像猫一样舔他的下唇，得到一个全套的奖励。  
“就是冷。”  
“我不是在吗。”  
他含糊地说着，搂紧怀里的人，又睡着了。

在单枪匹马捞回冬之后72小时的跋涉后，史蒂夫被冬摁倒在雪地里，浑身湿漉漉又冰凉，对方问他要不要殉情——说实话，如果对象是他的话，他倒挺乐意——如果再联系不上的话，——其实和他死在这里也不错。  
西伯利亚的风霜快要将他撕成两半了，但他毅然决然扭过身上人的头，右手稳稳捧住他的脸颊而吻了他。是七十年前没有来得及付诸实践的吻，冬以相同的热情和冰冷回应他，像是要挽救那段被同样冰封的日子，又或是冬的赎罪，他的用尽全力去活好的当下——无论怎么样，史蒂夫都希望他能参与，哪怕只是些浅薄的帮助——他明知道冬该自己面对，却有十万分的于心不忍和心疼作祟，所有那一切糅合在一个时间很长的吻里，他俩谁都不愿意先离开，直到螺旋桨的声音即使在狂风呼啸的雪地里也难以忽视，猎鹰撑着手站在直升机上，看戏的那眼神都遮不住了。  
“等很久了？”猎鹰的声音穿透了螺旋桨传来。  
“也没有吧。”队长摇摇头。他扶起冬，让他搭在自己肩上，俩个人一前一后爬上了直升机。

奇迹的确来得挺突然，72小时都没有找回信号的手机在他们翻身从冰面压进雪地的那一刻亮了，GPS正常运行，定位成功传到猎鹰那里，他便立即往这里来了。

“只是没想到会撞见这种事情……”猎鹰扶额，都遮不住他有点那啥猥琐的笑，史蒂夫成功抑制住了自己想翻一个白眼的欲望，完全当没听见地继续敲电脑。  
“不过你们是真的确定了？”  
“差不多吧。”  
队长好吝啬地回答，并且很有效率地开了个小差，想着小冬现在该怎样了？  
不是故意问出来的，刚想辩解的他看见猎鹰的表情像是生吞了一块三分熟的牛肉，于是那半截咽回肚子里——还是恶心一下他吧。

冬拆掉了那条危险又锋利的左臂，从那张冰冰凉的医疗床上下来，随便裹了一件套衫，整个人显得无比单薄，如他澄澈的小鹿眼睛，隐藏在额发之后。

史蒂夫走近，更近。手指触碰他的脸颊，发现自己有多想要亲吻那双眼睛。

亲遍他的面颊，抚摸那伤痕累累的脊背，蹭他瘦得尤其明显的锁骨，用胸膛接纳一颗已经过于疲倦的心。  
“回家吧。”  
他说。


End file.
